


Walk It Off

by cyborgchickenbanana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Graphic Violence, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgchickenbanana/pseuds/cyborgchickenbanana
Summary: Steve forgets that Peter is just a kid, not a seasoned Avenger.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 282





	Walk It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could use a little bit more editing but I'm just sick of it sitting around in my drive. Also, this is based on that one line from Age of Ultron just to let y'know...

A hesitant voice came over the comms, “Hey, uh, Captain Rogers?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, Queens?” Steve grunted, holding up his shield to deflect a spray of bullets.

The kid’s voice was a little shaky and nervous-maybe even pained, “I think-I think I got a shot a li-little bit.”

Clint’s voice blurted into Steve’s earpiece, “How do you get shot _‘a little bit’_?”

Steve promptly ignored him, “Walk it off and we’ll deal with it later.”

“ _‘Walk it off’_?” Tony screeched. “The kid just got _shot_ and you’re telling him to _‘walk it off’_?”

“I am.” Steve threw his shield in the direction of the enemy, blindly hoping it would stop whoever was shooting at him.

Peter’s voice squeaked back into Steve’s ear, “Don’t worry, Mister Stark, the bullet just hit my side. It didn’t hit any of my organs-at least, not the important ones. I think...”

“All of your organs are important!” Tony yelled, making Steve wince from the volume.

Sam pitched in, “Well, not _necessarily_ -”

“Don’t _even_!” Tony squawked. “Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence!”

Natasha-ever so convenient Natasha-decided at that moment to speak up, “If you aren’t too busy bickering, I could use some backup.”

“On it,” Wanda replied instantly, much to Steve’s relief. He was currently cornered and helping Natasha out wasn’t an option.

As it turned out, Steve didn’t have the best aim when it came to throwing his shield while being mercilessly fired at and listening to his comrades quarrel and Tony's constant mother-henning, because the bullets just kept coming. Jumping over a car, Steve ducked and dodged, until he could punch the dweeb now holding his shield. Before the guy could shoot his eye out, Steve forcefully knocked his gun to the ground and kicked him in the crotch.

Steve just about let out a string of curses when Peter’s voice came over the comms again, “C-Captain Rogers? I’m kinda-sorta bleeding a-a lot. What should I do?” Steve grit his teeth. Good, gracious, merciful, _holy_ lord, he didn’t have _time_ for this.

“You’re ‘kinda-sorta’ bleeding?” Clint mused.

“Isn’t your suit bulletproof?” Rhodey questioned.

Tony groaned, “Apparently not.”

“Sorry to break to ya, Queens,” Steve spat in frustration, punching another goon. “But you’re just gonna have to tough it out, because there’s nothing I can do for you right now.”

“I can’t believe you,” Tony snarled.

“All clear here,” Natasha spoke over Tony. “Coming your way, Steve.”

The battle burned out as Tony continued to scold Steve over the comms, much to everyone’s dismay. No one mentioned where the heck Spiderman was, which might’ve concerned Steve. But only a little bit.

“Alright,” Sam sighed, landing next to Steve. “Everything’s taken care of.”

“Good. Let’s get outta here.” Steve strapped his shield to his back.

“What about the kid?” Rhodey asked.

Peter (Where was he?) reassured everyone over the comms, “I’m okay, just a little tired. I’m, uh, just gonna take a little nap a-and catch up with you guys later.” The kid hissed in pain and judging by the “oof” that came out of him, he’d flopped onto the ground. _Great_.

“No! No you’re not!” Tony jumped into action. “Where are you?”

“Just chillin’ in an-in an alley.” Peter let out a muffled, wet cough, struggling to sound nonchalant. “Oh shoot, a rat.”

Clint laughed a bit until Natasha smacked him lightly on the arm, shooting him a dirty look.

“How is he still conscious?” Wanda asked, wringing her hand nervously.

“There’s a lot of rats in this alley,” Peter muttered helpfully. Moments like this made it easy for Steve to believe the kid was Stark’s biological son.

Steve’s gut twisted, “Tony, do you have him?”

“Yeah.”

The iron man suit landed directly in front of Steve. Steve stumbled back a bit in surprise. The kid in Tony’s arms looked-

Steve gasped at the severity of Peter’s conditioned, “Holy sh-”

“You definitely got shot _‘a little bit’_ ,” Clint said. Natasha huffed out an unimpressed breath and smacked him again.

Sam stepped forward and inspected Spiderman’s gushing wound, “He has enhanced healing, right? So we should remove the bullet before the wound closes up. Let’s get him back to the compound.”

The initial shock wore off the team as they made their getaway.

“Is-is it really that b-bad?” Peter asked, holding his side in pain.

“Yeah, Pete, it is,” Tony muttered softly. Almost too softly for Steve to recognize. His gut twisted more. “Probably even worse because you’ve been bleeding out for _who knows how long_.”

Steve could’ve sworn Tony was glaring at him, but it was hard to tell when he had the Iron Man mask on.

“Once we get to the compound, we’ll bring the kid to Bruce and see if he can fix him up.” Sam directed everyone as Steve simply followed along, trying to ignore his nausea.

 _This is my fault, isn’t it?_ Steve bit his lip. _It doesn’t matter. Pointing fingers won’t solve the problem._ The super soldier sighed quietly. _Just walk it off, Rogers._


End file.
